


DRABBLE: Quittin's Hard

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Alternate reality. Spike is stressed out from dealing with Buffy's friends visiting and wants them to leave.





	DRABBLE: Quittin's Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble sent to me by my Tumblr friend sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch. The prompt is: Spike is irritable with everyone because he's trying to quit smoking.

Spike couldn’t take it any more. He was tired of having all of his Slayer’s friends over, and their endless chattering was really getting on his nerves.

"All right, ENOUGH!," he yelled. "I’m not allowed to have any of my fags because MY girlfriend is PREGNANT, so PLEASE leave and let me relax in peace!"

Spike winced as Dawn, Buffy, Tara, Willow, Anya, Xander, and Giles turned in unison to glare at him.


End file.
